


All Revved Up With No Place To Go

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Because of the sex pollen that's not pollen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Matt, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But everyone's enjoying themselves, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Emotional Sex, FWB Katt, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Keith gets taken care of (in more ways than one), Kitten Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not actually pollen but that's the idea, Rimming, Rough Sex, S8 - Don't know her, Sex Pollen, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), everyone bottoms, everyone tops, fucking each other raw, fucking each other to death (not literally), over sensitivity, past Matt/N7, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith brings Matt on a blades mission that leaves Keith desperately horny. Matt does his best to care of Keith, but eventually he has to call in reinforcements.----------“Our atmosphere has an unusual component to the oxygen. It has been flurvenized. Completely harmless to most creatures, but we have found over the years that any galra who breathe it in become deeply affected.”“What does it do?”The gorgi sighs, their eyes locked on Keith’s second attempt to grab and paw at Matt – this time going for his nipples through his shirt. “It makes galra insatiable. Their libido becomes near unstoppable, and their bodies produce a chemical that causes a similar reaction in others.”Fuck.





	All Revved Up With No Place To Go

The lights are dim in the small spacecraft as Shiro enters the air lock and waits for the green light’s approval to take off his helmet. Power-saving mode. Part of the ship’s distress protocols. 

He grits his teeth as the worry that’s been bubbling inside him for the last 6 vargas climbs ever higher. 

He taps his foot as he waits for the door to open, then he springs through the narrow passage the moment there’s room. 

It’s a small ship. There’s really only one room, with seats in the front, pull-out bunks in the back, and a small closet that houses the toilet and sink. Except for some piled boxes of supplies, there’s nothing obstructing his view of the entire ship.

So, he should be able to see them.

“Keith!” Shiro calls out, the note of command drowning out the edge of panic in his voice. “M-”

He breaks off his second call to listen to the sounds of movement. Something groans on the other side of the boxes.

“Sh-Shiro?” It sounds like Keith, but he sounds weak, possibly injured.

“Keith?” Shiro doesn’t know the reason for the distress call. All he knows is that Matt called it in from this ship some 6 vargas ago, and ever since Shiro has been racing faster than he has ever gone in his life.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice sounds a little stronger on the second attempt. His voice has a tone that Shiro can’t name. Something close to agony, but not quite there.

“Keith, are you ok? Are you hurt?” Shiro rushes forward and tries to lean over the boxes to see what’s on the floor on the other side. All he can see is a hand strewn along the floor, and a bit of tousled sandy hair. “God. How’s Matt?”

“Shiro, I need you.” Keith’s voice is practically a whine.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m here. I’m coming.” Shiro side steps the large boxes and moves around them. 

Then he stops in place as his brain tries to make sense of what his eyes are seeing.

Matt is lying on the ground at Shiro’s feet, naked from the waist down, and passed out. Keith is curled up, lying opposite Matt. Completely naked. He’s pushed himself up on his hands, his legs still curled behind him, and it looks as if he’s been using Matt’s legs as a pillow.

“What…?” Shiro starts.

They’re both lying there. Naked. Hair tossed and knotted beyond belief. Covered in hickeys and love bites. Bodily fluids everywhere. 

Keith looks up at Shiro and it steals the breath from Shiro’s lungs. Keith’s eyes are dark, his lips are swollen and pouting, his hair is an artistic mess. He’s flushed head to toe. And he’s erect.

“Shiro,” Keith says again, and this time the whine is more pronounced. And it sounds like desire. Like desperation. He lifts himself up enough to crawl the few steps over to Shiro. “I need you.” Keith leans forward and presses his face into Shiro’s groin. He grips at Shiro’s hips to hold him in place and rubs his face against Shiro. “Please.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 20 vargas earlier

Matt and Keith drop the last of their supply crates on the dusty red sand of the planet Gorgyn and pretend like they aren’t getting eyed by every single gorgi they encounter. It’s a small planet on the far end of a dying solar system, and they need every supply the Blades can offer, which is why the antagonism ends at staring. Still it’s unnerving.

“You’d think we were here to steal their resources, not to hand them out,” Matt mutters to Keith, turning his head just enough to hide the movement of his lips. 

“This isn’t an easy corner of the universe to live in,” Keith replies, with unending patience. “It doesn’t hurt us if they’re wary of strangers.”

They pry the lid off the box and step back so the locals can start cleaning it out. This last box has more ship parts than food so they’re going to take their time and carefully unload each item. It gives Keith and Matt a chance to lean against Matt’s ship, the Rebelfire, and soak in the weak sun’s rays. 

It’s a nice day out. Not hot, but warm, and the breeze that blows by smells sweet from the flower-laden trees that circle the encampment. Matt tucks his hands behind his head and relaxes against his ship while Keith leans a hip against the exit ramp. 

They shoot the shit to pass the time, talking about nothing important. It’s not often they get a chance to hang out like this, it’s not like Matt goes on many Blade of Marmora missions. Hell, he hasn’t done any rebelling since the war either. His once aptly named ship is named after a memory now. 

No, most of Matt’s time is spent in the lab these days. Toiling away alongside his sister and father. He’s only here as a special assignment and a favour to Keith.

The gorgi have a special aversion to the galra that has prevented them from accepting any help from the Blades for the last 2 deca-pheebs. The only way to get them to agree to this supply drop was to send 2 full-blooded humans for the mission. Translation: they lied.

Not that it was a huge lie. Keith is half human, after all. And so long as he keeps his temper in check he looks 100% human. And it’s not like they were going to be there long, or snooping around trying to take over the planet for the glory of the galran empire. It was just a quick supply drop. 

What’s a white lie when it helps save hundreds of lives?

“Man, this place smell good,” Keith says after a long pause. 

Matt hums in response and shuts his eyes to focus on the sweet, flowery scent of the air.

“No, seriously. Have you ever smelled a planet that smells this good?”

Matt cracks a look over to Keith. He’s got a sort of wide-eyed look about him, and a dusting of pink along his cheeks. “Lots of planets smell good, Keith. Are you getting too much sun?” He shouldn’t be, he’s a boy from the desert and the dying sun here is hardly warm enough to evaporate water for rain. 

Keith just shrugs and before Matt can pursue the matter any further they are interrupted by one of the gorgi. 

“Ok, we’re all loaded up. You can take the boxes back with you, but you might want to rinse them off before you hand them back to the galra.” The gorgi’s eyes narrow when they look at Keith, who has plucked at his dark Blades uniform and is using it to fan himself. “You feeling ok? You’re looking a little warm,” they ask.

Keith shrugs it off. “Just a bit too much sun,” he says and pushes off the ship. “Come on, Matt.” He puts a hand to Matt’s shoulder to pull him forward, then lets his fingers glide down Matt’s arm as they drop. It’s not a usual Keith gesture, but Matt takes it as a sign to hurry up and get off the planet, so he hurries to grab his side of the large crate and load it back into the ship. 

He waits until they’re out of the planet’s atmosphere and halfway out of the solar system before he comments. “Man, they were kinda racist there, weren’t they? They were terrified we were galra in disguise.”

Keith just shrugs it off. “The galra have done a lot to deserve the suspicion we get. Besides,” he gives Matt a sly look, “we actually had a galra in disguise.”

They both laugh at that, then fly in silence for several minutes before Keith starts to squirm in his seat.

“What’s with your ship?” He asks.

“Nothing,” Matt replies immediately. There’s just enough sass in the reply to warn Keith against critiquing Matt’s baby again.

“No. It’s warm in here.” Keith pulls at his Blades uniform again and lifts off his cowl, dropping it to the floor behind them. 

“Better?”

“Yes.” Keith pauses a moment. “No.”

Matt gives him a once-over. “You are looking a little flushed. Maybe you got a sunburn?”

“Maybe,” Keith says doubtfully. Keith feels at his face, but it’s just as warm as the rest of him. He drops his fingers down to his neck. It’s the same temperature, but it feels nice to touch there so he idly rubs over his pulse while his other hand pulls at his Blades uniform. He shifts in his chair and then shifts again. “This is too tight.”

“Too tight? Wasn’t that made for you?”

“Yeah, but it’s,” Keith pulls uselessly at the fabric again. He’s warmer than before, and he can feel the constricting fabric along his chest and at his shoulders. He rubs up along his neck, trying to ease the tension he’s only just noticed and he pads his thumb in a circle just behind his ear. 

Keith’s soft sigh draws Matt’s attention, and Matt turns to see his friend feeling up his own neck and pawing at his clothes. He looks quite red faced now.

Frowning with concern, Matt puts the ship into auto pilot and reaches over to touch Keith’s forehead. Keith leans into the touch, and moves under Matt’s hand like a cat asking for pets. 

“Shit, you are warm,” Matt confirms. “See if I have any spare clothes in the back that will be cooler?”

Keith nods, and stares wistfully at Matt’s hand as it returns to Rebelfire’s controls. It takes him an extra second to stand up, and he moves like he’s not quite sure on his feet. He’s already unzipping his uniform before he steps away, and Matt gets a glimpse of pink shoulder before Keith disappears behind him. 

He listens to the sounds of Keith moving around the back of the ship, going through the drawers set into the wall under the drop down bunks. Keith takes his time going through it all.

“Oh, this is soft, Matty. Ooh, feels good.”

“What is it?” Matt turns and cranes his neck to see, but Keith’s hidden by the now-empty boxes lining the middle of the ship. “Did you just call me Matty?” Keith hasn’t called him that in a very long time. Not since N7.

Keith doesn’t reply, but he hums softly, so softly Matt’s not entirely sure he heard it or if it’s just the ship’s engines changing gears. Then the hum turns into a light moan. 

“It smells like you, Matty,” Keith says as he starts to creep back to the front of the ship. 

He comes up behind Matt’s chair and hangs over the edge. One arm hooks over the back of the chair, Keith’s fingers drawing along the soft spot at Matt’s jaw. The other arm presses one of Matt’s green shirts into his face and rubs it against his cheek. “Smell it. Isn’t it soft?” Keith presses his nose into Matt’s hair and Matt can hear him sniff loudly.

“What the fuck, man?” 

The hand on Matt’s jaw is warm. _Really_ warm. 

“Keith,” Matt says, with all the authority he can muster as he pulls his shirt away from his face, “Keith,” he says again because he’s not convinced Keith’s listening. 

“What, Matty?” There’s that ‘Matty’ again. 

Matt twists in his chair to try and look at Keith. He grabs at Keith’s arm, and sure enough, it’s warm too.

“Are you ok, man? Maybe you should get a drink of water or something. You’re burning up.” It can’t be just from the sun, right? Matt was out in it just as long as Keith was. Besides, Keith’s arms had been covered by his uniform. They can’t have been burnt, but they’re warm as can be.

Keith hums equivocally at Matt’s suggestion. He drops the shirt into Matt’s lap and slides his hand under the collar of Matt’s shirt and smooths down Matt’s chest.

“I am thirsty,” Keith concedes, but he holds Matt in place when he tries to stand and get Keith a drink. “But I don’t want water.” Keith smacks his lips a few times, as if that will tell him what he’s craving.

“I might have some milk that’s not expired in the mini fridge,” Matt offers, ignoring the pleasant feeling of warm fingers drawing along his chest.

“No,” Keith says. “I want something salty.” 

Keith steps between the two pilot chairs and Matt finally has a good look at him.

Keith is wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black, tented boxer briefs. His chest is flushed and his cheeks are bright pink. His hair is dishevelled with long strands that have pulled out from the braid to frame his face. And his eyes look hungry.

He’s dropped to his knees before Matt can stop him, and he shuffles around to fit between Matt’s knees under the control panel. 

“K-Keith, what…” Matt tries to protest, but Keith opens his legs with easy strength and presses his whole face into Matt’s crotch. Matt can hear Keith’s deep breaths as he nuzzles down into Matt’s lap.

“I’m thirsty for this, Matty. Please.”

He says ‘please’ with wide eyes, like he doesn’t know he’s already won. It may have been years, but Matt’s dick remembers Keith’s tongue and it raises on its own accord. 

“Keith, I think you’re sick,” Matt says, trying to hold on to reason as Keith unzips Matt’s pants and pulls his dick out, looking at Matt’s hardening length like it’s a meal.

“I’m not sick, I’m horny, Matty.”

Matt shuts his eyes tight at that. God, it’s like Pavlov’s dog when he hears Keith’s old pet name for him. He’s warm all over, and fully hard by the time Keith gets his tongue on him. 

“Fuck. Are you sure?” Matt asks, hands white-knuckled over the control sticks as Keith swallows him down in one shot and hums his ‘uh huh’ around Matt’s dick. “Fuck,” Matt says again. 

He cracks an eye to check they’re still on the right course, and the auto-pilot is still in control, and then he drops his hands to fist at Keith’s hair and pumps his hips to meet Keith’s mouth.

He’s so hot and tight. It’s wet and sucking and perfect, and Matt just eases right in to the back of Keith’s throat like it’s nothing. 

“_Fuck_, Kitten, I’ve missed this.”

Keith hums again and sucks him harder. His thumbs rubs circles on Matt’s thigh, squeezing and holding his legs open so Keith can take him apart. And he does take Matt apart.

It’s a little known fact that Keith actually does have a few galra physiological traits that are permanent. Unlike his claws, fangs, and the yellow of his eyes, that come and go based on his emotional state, some are always there. The scruffy, fluffy hair at the back of his neck that doesn’t grow the same as the rest of his hair (and that he secretly loves to have pet) is one. Another is his tongue. 

Keith’s sweet, sweet tongue that laps and massages the underside of Matt’s cock as he sucks it dry, is more textured than a normal human’s. It’s not rough, not like a cat’s, but it is cat-like. And it destroys Matt every time it wiggles along the underside of his cockhead or teases at the slit at the tip of his cock. 

Once, years back, when Matt and Keith had a more interesting relationship than they currently enjoy, Keith pushed Matt down and teased him for hours using nothing but his tongue along the pulsing vein and sensitive head. Matt actually cried that night. He sobbed from pleasure, and from a need to be sucked back into Keith’s mouth. If memory serves, he ripped his pillow in half when he finally came, coating Keith’s tongue and nose in the most powerful orgasm of his life.

This is not like that night, however. Keith is all business. He sucks Matt hard and strong, and works his lips, his tongue, and his throat in perfect conjunction. 

Matt is reduced to a panting, moaning, cursing mess within minutes. Keith doesn’t relent until Matt is bursting into his mouth, and even still he keeps sucking, milking Matt for all he’s worth as if he really is thirsty for Matt’s seed.

“Fuck, Kitten. That was perfect!” Matt gushes, pulling Keith by his hair until his cock drops, soft, from his mouth. Keith smiles at the compliment, then tilts his head to rub at Matt’s thigh. 

He nuzzles into Matt’s leg for a few moments and though the touch is simple, it’s enough to keep Matt’s heart rate from going completely down. Keith knows that, because a moment later he turns even more and nips gently at the soft part of Matt’s inner thigh, his sharp teeth pricking lightly through the fabric of Matt’s pants. 

Keith’s not done yet. 

He eyes Matt’s soft cock critically for a moment, then climbs up until he’s straddling Matt on the chair. Keith presses himself firmly against Matt’s body and rocks his hips to press his erection against Matt’s abs. Matt can feel the wet spot that’s soaked through Keith’s underwear smear against his shirt. 

His hands instinctively wrap around Keith’s waist and up his back.

“Christ, Keith. You’re sweating.” Keith’s warm enough to heat a small room. Fuck, Matt shouldn’t have let him do that. He should have made Keith drink some water, maybe take some pills? He definitely should have made Keith lie down and take a nap.

Keith just ignores the concern in Matt’s voice and continues to rock himself in Matt’s lap. He whimpers lightly as he presses even harder against Matt. 

“Please, Matty,” he says. “Touch me.” His hands frame Matt’s face and hold him in place while his lips and teeth seek out all the sensitive places along Matt’s throat. 

Keith does sound desperate. And when Matt slides a hand between them to touch at Keith’s dick, he finds Keith harder than he’s ever seen him. Keith shudders at Matt’s light touch and pitches his hips forward even harder.

All Matt does is wrap a hand around him, through his boxer briefs, and swipe a thumb over the wet spot, and then Keith is groaning and pouring his release between them. 

Matt pulls his hand out from between them and cradles Keith’s head as Keith leans into his shoulder and breathes heavily.

“You really worked yourself up,” Matt says. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Keith come so easily. He holds Keith as he catches his breath, and Matt assumes they’re done now, but Keith’s panting doesn’t stop. After a few moments, Keith starts licking along Matt’s neck, and his hips start rocking weakly forward.

“‘M still horny,” Keith murmurs into Matt’s neck. His hands start to pull at Matt’s shirt, lifting it up until he can slip a hand underneath it to pad at Matt’s nipples. “I need more, Matty.” 

Keith’s desperation is almost as concerning as his warmth, but Matt obliges Keith one more time. He cups a hand over Keith’s hips and helps Keith move even closer until he’s rutting his messy underwear against Matt’s bare skin. Then Matt guides Keith’s out from the crook of Matt’s neck so he can take a good look at Keith.

His eyes are half-lidded with desire, and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it after a particularly good roll of his hips. His skin is still flushed, but it seems a little cooler now that’s he’s gotten off once.

Maybe that’s all he needs? Maybe he really is just unbearably horny? Maybe…

Whatever Matt was about to think flies out of his mind as Keith slips a hand between them and squeezes lightly at Matt’s still soft dick. 

“Keith!” Matt cries in surprise, as Keith rubs and squeezes, trying to bring life back to Matt’s spent cock. 

“Please, Matty,” Keith says again. “I want you inside me.”

Matt groans. As if he’s ever been able to refuse a request like that. Keith is a powerhouse in the sack, whether he’s top or bottom, but he’s rarely this openly needy. He’s rarely this desperate for anyone, let alone Matt. 

The hand on Keith’s hip slides almost of its own accord around the apple of Keith’s cheeks, under the elastic of his underwear, and down to circle tentatively at Keith’s hole. The response is immediate. Keith rolls his full weight backwards, angling himself onto Matt’s finger. He throws his head back and moans loud and long.

It’s an enticing display.

Fuck!

Matt needs lube, stat. 

He pulls his hand out of Keith’s underwear, much to everyone’s dismay, and pushes Keith up and to his feet. “Take these off,” Matt commands. He snaps the elastic on Keith’s underwear and then stands himself. 

He takes a cursory glance at the navigation controls of his ship. Auto-pilot is reliable, but if they’re going to be doing something this involved, it’s much safer to stop somewhere. He checks the screens, and is happy to discover they’re already in the perfect place to stop. They’re far away from any star or planet system who’s gravitational pull might spell out slow disaster. With the press of a few buttons, Matt locks their location, then he races to the bunks to try and find his lube.

He kicks his pants and socks off as he moves, and nearly trips himself more than once, but it’s worth it.

He returns to Keith with lightning speed and lets himself be pushed back into his seat by one hungry and desperate Keith. Matt forgot to take off his shirt, but Keith just lifts it up to his arm pits and that’s good enough. 

Keith distracts himself with Matt’s nipples, rolling them between fingers and lips and tongue, while Matt lubricates his fingers. The moment one slick finger carefully probes at Keith’s entrance, however, Keith forgets entirely about Matt’s nipples. Once again he forces himself back to meet Matt’s fingers, throwing caution to the wind while Matt is trying to take his time with this. 

Keith’s nails rake over Matt’s shoulder as Matt starts his slow entrance. His voice is rough and wanton, and he pleads with Matt to hurry up and fill him. His hips work backwards again and force more of Matt’s finger inside him. 

Matt clicks his tongue at Keith’s behaviour. “If you want it, you have to be good, Kitten,” he admonishes gently. Matt uses his other hand to pull Keith forward again, letting him rut gently against his stomach and keeping him from jumping back onto Matt’s fingers again. 

Still, Keith opens quickly and easily. He clamps around Matt’s fingers like he’s trying to trap them there. By the time Matt has him worked up to three fingers, Keith is back to rocking himself on Matt’s lap, fucking himself onto Matt’s hand.

“Ma-Matty,” Keith cries. “Right there, right there, right there,” he repeats desperately, his hips working overtime so that Matt has to struggle to keep time. 

Keith’s grip on Matt’s shoulders turns painful as Keith’s body goes suddenly tense and he clamps around Matt’s fingers so tight that Matt can only wiggle them inside him. Keith comes breathlessly, painting Matt’s stomach white.

He twitches with every movement of Matt’s fingers. The orgasm seems to last forever, but after a few seconds Keith tilts forward and buries his head back into Matt’s shoulder. 

So much for getting to fuck Keith. Still, watching him come undone on fingers alone is enough for Matt. 

Except that it doesn’t seem to be enough for Keith. 

He takes a few breaths to calm himself and then he’s rocking against Matt again. He protests when Matt pulls his fingers free.

“I need it, Matt,” Keith all but whines into Matt’s shoulder.

“Keith, you can’t. You must be spent,” Matt tries to argue. But then Keith’s long, clever fingers find his reawakened dick and Matt’s ability to argue disappears.

“Where’s the lube?” Keith asks. He moves his hips and Matt can feel that Keith is still hard against his stomach. “I gotta get you ready.” 

His thumb draws a cruel circle over the tip of Matt’s dick, and Matt nearly drops the bottle of lube in his rush to give it to Keith. 

“Thank you, Matty,” Keith practically purrs as he pours into his hand and reaches back down to coat Matt thoroughly. “You’re so good to me. So hard for me.” He presses the palm of his hand against the tip and then squeezes down Matt’s length. “You’re going to take care of me. Aren’t you, Matty?” 

Matt groans and nods as Keith plays with him. He hardly even notices Keith’s shifting weight until the head of his cock is circling and pressing into Keith’s tight asshole. 

“Fuck, Kitten. I just loosened you, how are you so tight?” Matt asks, his eyes closed tight, his voice wrecked as Keith slowly descends on him. 

“Tight just for you,” Keith whispers. He clenches around Matt for a moment, then drops himself to fully seat himself on Matt’s cock.

“_Fuck_!” they cry in unison.

Matt’s mouth hangs open as Keith starts to set their pace. Keith can’t resist that kind of invitation, and he licks over Matt’s lips before pulling Matt into a deep kiss.

Keith’s kiss is hot and wet, just like his ass. He consumes Matt at both ends, and for a long while it’s all Matt can do to keep from losing all sense of self to his mindless pleasure. His hands travel the length of Keith’s sweaty back, then drop lower to palm and squeeze at the gorgeous curve of his ass. 

Keith is the one to break their kiss. His head tilting back with a long moan as Matt starts to thrust up into his tight heat. 

Matt licks his lips from their wet kiss, and starts to hear the faint ringing of a warning bell from the back of his mind. Keith tastes different.

Granted, it’s been years, and Matt’s brain is mostly preoccupied with an overload of pleasure at the moment. But it’s definitely different. Sweet. And almost familiar.

“Fuck! Matty!” Keith cries and leans even farther back, resting his elbows against the control panel and giving himself extra leverage to force himself down on Matt’s cock.

Matt follows and mouths at Keith’s chest, he sucks at one of Keith’s nipples, and laves his tongue all across Keith’s sweat stained skin. 

Keith tastes just as sweet. Just as frustratingly familiar as his kiss. And as Matt swallows it down, he feels his body grow warmer, and the sweet pressure of Keith’s ass feels that much better. 

The warning bells ring a little louder.

But Keith is a live wire in Matt’s hands. His moans and cries and curses are intoxicating. And Matt can’t see anything except for his growing pleasure and the impending release. 

He drags his teeth across the muscle of Keith’s chest, knowing how Keith likes a bit of bite, and a taste of pain, with his pleasure. 

Keith clenches even tighter around Matt, and that’s all it takes before his second orgasm comes crashing around him. He squeezes a hand around Keith, jerking him roughly, and Keith follows with a wild cry a moment later. 

Matt pants into Keith’s stomach for a while before he pulls out and leans back in his chair. 

Keith stays leaning back against the panel. His hair is a mess, and his face is still red, but at least now it seems a more healthy flush from exertion. His chest heaves with every breath, and his stomach is slick with sweat, spit, and semen. He’s still half-hard, but it looks at though he’s finally calming down a bit. 

Matt is still half-hard now too, and his blood is still rushing through him and whispering all the sweet things he could do to Keith. And all the delicious things Keith could do to him.

The taste of Keith’s sweat is still on his tongue, sweet and heady. 

And wait…

No. That’s not right.

Sweat is supposed to be salty. And after 2 rounds, Matt Jr. should be down for the count, not half-ready to start round 3.

Those warning bells that have been ringing in Matt’s brain finally make it through the fog of his lust. 

“Keith, are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Matt asks. He reaches up and touches Keith’s face. He’s still warm. “I think something’s really wrong. You taste funny.”

That makes Keith laugh. “Funny good?” he asks. He tucks a strand of Matt’s hair behind his ear, then rolls Matt’s ear lobe between his fingers.

“Funny, like I think you’re sick. Or infected with something. Or…” Matt stops mid-thought.

He knows that Keith tastes like. 

He grabs Keith’s hand and turns it so he can lick over Keith’s wrist, right at his pulse. It makes Keith shiver against him.

Matt rolls the flavour of Keith’s sweat over his tongue for a moment, and feels a rush of warmth in his body as it swallows it back. Maybe swallowing it was not the best idea.

“You taste like how those flowers smell.”

“What flowers?” 

Matt is too busy trying to force Keith off his lap to answer. He pushes Keith back into his co-pilot’s chair and starts typing away at the panel before him. He opens up a communication channel and sends a message back to planet Gorgyn. 

They respond quickly and within moments they have a video feed between the two. 

Matt is shocked at the picture of himself that he sees in the bottom corner, and he quickly pulls down his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair. The gorgi he’s speaking with watches with narrowed eyes and a deep frown.

“What is the matter, human?” the gorgi asks.

“Well, um, Keith’s been acting a bit strange since we left Gorgyn,” as if to illustrate the point, Keith reaches over to Matt and tries to pull at Matt’s ear again. Matt slaps his hand away and keeps talking. “I think he might have caught some weird kind of flu or something?”

The gorgi’s eyes narrow even further. 

“We have nothing for him to catch,” they say. “Unless,” their voices dips low and menacing, “he is a galra.”

Matt flinches, and he knows they’ve been caught in their lie.

“What did you do to him?” he demands through clenched teeth. If those racist bastards hurt Keith because they suspected his half-galra heritage then so help him, Matt was going to wreck that planet with his own two bare hands!

“We did not do anything. Your lies have caused this.”

“What. Happened. To _him_?”

“Our atmosphere has an unusual component to the oxygen. It has been flurvenized. Completely harmless to most creatures, but we have found over the years that any galra who breathe it in become deeply affected.”

“What does it do?”

The gorgi sighs, their eyes locked on Keith’s second attempt to grab and paw at Matt – this time going for his nipples through his shirt. “It makes galra insatiable. Their libido becomes near unstoppable, and their bodies produce a chemical that causes a similar reaction in others.”

Fuck. That explains Matt’s growing warmth and his desire for round 3. 

“Why didn’t you warn us?” 

“We don’t want the galra to know about it. If they know, they will come, or they will try and bottle our air. Besides, we were promised there would be no galra on this mission.” 

Matt doesn’t miss the ring of accusation in the gorgi’s tone at that last part.

“Yeah, well, he’s half-galra. We thought it was just a looks thing, and he looks human, so…” Matt shrugs as if it’s nothing, and refuses to look the gorgi in the eye. “How do I stop it?”

Already Matt can see Keith starting to writhe in the chair beside him, stroking himself and looking desperately at Matt for help. Keith leans over, staying low to stay out of the video feed this time, and puts a hand on Matt’s knee. 

Matt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, begging for strength he doesn’t have. Keith seems to take this for permission, and he moves back down to the floor between Matt’s knees. He starts to lick along the inside of Matt’s knees, moving steadily inward. 

“You don’t,” the gorgi replies. It takes Matt a second to remember the question. “You can only wait it out.”

“What do you mean? How long will it take?”

The gorgi looks thoughtful as they parse over Matt’s question. Meanwhile, Keith’s tongue massages closer and closer.

“A week. Maybe two. In our experience, letting the galra sew his wild oats, as it were, speeds up the process.”

“A _week_? How – is it – is it dangerous?” Matt’s mind stutters at Keith gets close enough to lap at his balls. 

“Drink water, make sure he eats. It will not harm him so long as he does not dehydrate or starve. You may want to call for back up.”

“Uh huh?” Matt’s voice trills a little as Keith suddenly takes one of his balls entirely in his mouth and massages it gently. 

The gorgi looks away in embarrassment. “I will leave you to it, then.” They end transmission before Matt can say anything else. 

Keith moves on to his other ball, and Matt slumps back into his chair with a moan. God, that tongue! 

Keith licks up Matt’s cock like he’s cleaning it, then sucks him down with a hearty moan. It doesn’t take long before Matt is coming for a third time, and Keith drinks him down just like before. Like he’s dying of thirst and Matt is the only drink for miles.

Fuck, but Keith probably is thirsty. Like, actually thirsty. Matt sure is.

Matt pulls Keith to his feet and drags him over to the small food station that lines the left wall. They both drain their glasses of water and Matt fills them again. He starts to drink the second glass, but Keith distracts him. 

Keith’s hard again, his cock dribbling against Matt’s hip as Keith closes the gap between them. 

“Matty,” Keith whispers into Matt’s hair, nosing at Matts ear. His arms wrap around Matt, holding him close. “Come on, Matty.”

“You need to drink,” Matt groans. Keith tongues at Matt’s ear lobe and nibbles at the ridge of his ear. 

“Drink you.”

“No, Keith.” Then Matt gets an idea. He moves against Keith and gently pushes him back, step by step, until he is trapped between Matt and the large empty crates. “Jump up.” 

Keith does. He sits on the crate and wraps his legs around Matt’s waist, locking him in by catching his heel over his ankle. Matt kisses him lightly then presses the full glass of water to Keith’s lips.

“Drink this, Kitten. Then I’ll take care of you.” Matt’s grip on Keith’s hip is a promise, and Keith is quick to obey. “Don’t drink too fast, though. Good boy.”

Matt eases his hands down Keith’s body, and leans in to kiss at Keith’s neck. He can feel Keith’s throat working beneath his lips to gulp down the water. “Good boy,” he says again, before latching on to Keith and sucking a dark mark over his pulse. 

Keith tastes sweet as ever, and every taste of him fills Matt with the same warmth that is flooding Keith’s veins. It spurs him onward, filling him with a greater desire to please and be pleased. He licks down Keith’s chest and teases Keith’s nipples until they pearl. 

When Keith finishes his water, he pulls the glass away from his mouth with a gasp, and a single drop of water rolls from his pink, perfect lips, down his chin, and to his throat. Matt catches the water on his tongue and follows it back up to Keith’s mouth. 

Their kiss is wet and panting. It’s full of the kind of noises that make a person blush to hear. Wet smacking noises, and long moans. Teeth clacking together as Keith tries to pull Matt ever closer. 

Keith tries to talk around their kiss. He tries to beg for more, but he can’t. The words are garbled by Matt’s tongue, and by his lips. They are mangled by Keith’s moans as Matt’s hands roam his body. 

Matt’s fingers find Keith’s nipples and tweak them both at the same time, shocking a groan out of Keith that shoots straight to Matt’s cock. He does it again just to see Keith’s head fling back in pleasure. Then again so he can feel the rumble of Keith’s moan under his lips as he bites at Keith’s throat. 

Then Matt is lowering to his knees and licking past Keith’s treasure trail. He tastes even better where the sweat is thick, and when he laps at the curls at the base of Keith’s cock it feels like he’s drinking fire. 

Matt groans hungrily as he puts his mouth to Keith and starts easing down his length. Keith is a good size, uncut, and Matt’s never been able to take him fully into his throat. Right now he takes more than he’s ever taken before and wraps his fist around the rest. 

It only takes about 2 sucks before Keith fills Matt’s mouth, his jizz spilling out of Matt’s stretched lips. Matt tries to lift off, but Keith holds him down with both hands, his hips moving to try and continue fucking into Matt’s mouth. 

Well, it’s not like Keith has had anything resembling a refractory period so far today. So Matt does his best to swallow the cum while still sucking and pumping Keith. He bobs his head and sucks hard, stopping every once in a while to lick and tease at Keith’s cockhead. 

He spots his half-drank glass of water, left just within reach on the box beside Keith. Keith had interrupted him while he was still drinking, and somehow he had forgotten all about it. 

Matt takes the glass and taps it against Keith’s hand until Keith takes it and drinks it down as well. Water spills and drips into Matt’s hair as he sucks even harder, and then Keith scrambles to put the cup down and gets his hands back in Matt’s hair.

Keith holds Matt hard and pushes him down, farther than Matt’s ever gone, until Keith’s cock is pressing at the back of his throat. Matt does his best to relax himself as Keith comes again, shooting down Matt’s throat and filling his mouth.

Keith’s cum is sweet and intoxicating. With this second load in a matter of minutes, Matt feels burning hot and light headed. His body practically tingles with desire, and all he can see is Keith. All he can taste is Keith. All he can think is Keith.

It’s almost like an out of body experience, except that Matt has never felt every inch of his own body in the way he does right now. He falls back from his knees to the floor and pulls Keith down after him. They lock together in a heated mass of rolling, grinding, twisting, kissing, biting madness. 

When Matt finally starts to come around again, many vargas later, he finds himself on his hands and knees, making a sound like a gutted pig. Keith is behind him, _inside_ him, and hitting his prostate with a dead-on accuracy. 

Keith is chanting “Matty” over and over like it’s some kind of desperate prayer to unfeeling gods. 

Matt feels sore and blissed out at the same time, and he’s not sure he can tell the difference between pleasure and pain any more. He’s not sure how long they’ve been at this now, or when was the last time they drank anything. 

The bottle of lube is half-spent beside him on the floor, and their glasses are overturned next to them, which suggests they might have had another drink in the midst of all their non-stop rutting. 

Keith’s claws dig into Matt’s hips as he slams Matt backwards to meet his harsh pace. 

“Fuck, Matty, _fuck_! I can’t stop, can’t stop. You feel so good. You’re so good.” Keith drapes himself over Matt’s back and presses his forehead into the space between Matt’s shoulder. “I can’t stop,” Keith sobs.

“I know, Kitten, I know.” Matt lowers himself to his elbow so that he can lift one hand over his shoulder and pet awkwardly at Keith’s head. “I know you can’t. You’re doing really good.”

“Can you feel it?” Keith asks. “Can you feel me?”

Matt clenches around Keith, and whines as Keith continues to hit against his sweet spot. “I feel you. I feel you – it’s _so good_! So good.”

Keith whines as he comes, and Matt can feel the surge of Keith’s release inside him. He can feel it spilling out his asshole already. He must be stuffed full. 

Keith thrusts a few more times until he’s spent, and then he pulls back and flips Matt roughly onto his back. Matt shouts in alarm as his back slams against the warmed metal of the ship. It shouldn’t be warm, but then again it must be warmed by their overheating bodies by now.

Keith pushes Matt’s legs apart and dives down onto Matt’s cock just in time for Matt to cry out from his own orgasm. Keith swallows it all down and then laps Matt’s cock clean. 

Keith crawls up and flops himself into Matt’s arms.

“How are you feeling?” Matt asks. He gently touches Keith’s face. “You still feel warm.” Matt still feels warm himself, his desire still coiling and churning in his gut. 

“It’s a little better,” Keith says weakly. 

He doesn’t argue when Matt leaves him to sit up and look around. There are wrappers on the ground by the food storage, so at least they’ve eaten something. Matt grapples unsteadily to his feet and fills their glasses of water again. He makes Keith drink and eat a large meal’s worth, then he makes him drink again.

“Thanks, Matty,” Keith says, slumping against his friend’s shoulder. They both hold his glass to his mouth so he can take another drink. 

Matt takes a good look at Keith as he finished his last glass. 

His hair is undone and it’s a complete mess. His lips are swollen, his nipples are swollen. His dick looks rubbed raw as well. He’s covered in hickeys and scratch marks. Matt figures he looks about the same himself. Maybe a few more bite marks, considering how sharp Keith’s teeth are. And how much Keith likes to put his teeth to use.

Keith finishes his drink on a whine. He pulls the glass from Matt’s hand and then guides that hand down to his crotch. 

“Still need more, Kitten?” Matt asks, reaching for the lube as he starts to pump Keith. 

Keith whines again and tangles his fingers in Matt’s hair, pulling him close so he can breathe in the scent of Matt’s shampoo and sweat. 

“There… I’ve got you,” Matt whispers sweetly as Keith starts to rock into his touch. He drizzles the cold lube onto him and works it in with a steady fist. “I’ve got you.”

He knows better than to finish Keith in his mouth this time. Though he thinks about the amount of semen still in his body, slowly dripping out, and maybe it’s inevitable for him to go into another frenzy again. Still, he’s present now, so he lets himself enjoy the smooth feeling of Keith’s cock in his hand, and the enticing way Keith clings to him. 

Once Keith has come again, Matt moves to check on the ship. 

Fuck. They’ve been at this for hours! Nearly 15 vargas. Maybe more? 

Matt is sore just about everywhere. Keith must be exhausted, because Matt sure is. And they’ve got another week of this? Maybe 2? 

He’s not sure his dick can survive it. He’s sure his asshole can’t. 

Wearily, Matt opens up the prompt to create a distress signal. “This is the Rebelfire requesting assistance.” Matt hears Keith’s panting start again, and feels Keith reach around the back of the pilot’s seat, looking for Matt. “Immediate assistance,” Matt adds. He gives their location. “Please send any available, able bodied men.” He almost ends the transmission then, but adds with a sudden insight “_No galra of any kind!_”

They haven’t washed those crates off, and he’s not having another galra contaminated with this bullshit. The lights blink down into power saving mode as the distress signal transmits in all directions. 

Matt stands and turns to Keith, who’s on his knees and clinging to the back of the chair. The second Keith’s eyes meet Matt’s, he rolls sensuously onto his back.

“Come on, Matty,” he urges, holding himself open.

Christ.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Matt says, but without any real heat. He falls to his knees over Keith and stretches until he can reach the lube. They’re going to be out before long. He should have added a shopping list to the distress call. 

Keith is stretched wide from repeated poundings, but Matt is gentle as he works more lube inside him. He has Keith writhing at the slightest touch. 

When he’s ready, he rolls himself into Keith and fucks him gently into the floor. Keith’s legs lock around Matt’s back, urging him deeper, but they keep the pace slow.

Slow and deep.

In and out.

They kiss deeply until they can’t breathe, and then they gasp for breath around each other’s lips.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, Kitten,” Matt says, looking down at Keith’s pleasure-dazed expression. “It’s been so long since we’ve been like this, hasn’t it?” Matt leans his head down and nibbles at Keith’s ear. He licks down his neck and laps at the pooling sweat on his collarbone. He feels the warmth inside him climbing again, feels the growing urge to seek more and more and more. 

He restrains himself. He lets the pleasure build slow and easy until they’re both locked together, their muscles pulled tight, their pleasure reaching a slow crescendo that wipes away all thought. 

They finish together, but Matt knows immediately that Keith is nowheres near done. 

He clings to Matt, trying to keep him inside, trying to keep Matt’s weight on his own abused penis. His whole body is on fire now, and he cries out at Matt’s every touch. It’s all so much, but not enough. 

It almost hurts Matt to pull away and stand up. It definitely hurts when Keith tries to crawl after him. But Matt is struck with a sudden inspiration.

He goes to the mini fridge and finds a small pack of ice cubes. He brings them over and spreads Keith out on the floor. 

He starts with Keith’s lips. He runs the first ice cube over his swollen lips and lets Keith lick and suck at it, practically kissing the ice from Matt’s fingers.

“‘Zat Good?” he asks.

Keith closes his eyes and nods enthusiastically. Matt smiles and moves the ice down Keith’s jaw and along the curve of his neck. He pushes it up to touch at the spot just behind Keith’s ear then draws it down and circles it slowly along his collarbone. He trails it back up along the other side, and as the ice cube melts smaller and smaller, Mat takes it in his own mouth and uses his tongue to push it along Keith’s skin as he kisses him. 

Keith moans loud and long at the combination of heat and ice as Matt leaves freezing hickeys up the length of his neck. Matt takes another ice cube and starts on Keith’s chest. He draws patterns, pushing the ice around with his tongue.

Keith cries in pleasure when the ice reaches the first nipple. When the ice is almost gone, Matt leaves it to sit over Keith’s nipple while he grabs another piece and uses that on the other one. He swirls ice and tongue around the pearly nub until Keith is absolutely writhing. Once the ice he left on the other nipple is completely melted, Matt leaves the new ice to torment this nipple and takes the other one in a sudden, hot kiss. 

Keith’s cum hits the underside of Matt’s chin as he comes just from the nipple play. Matt just wipes it on his shirt and keeps going. He runs ice down all of Keith’s torso, then kisses it into Keith’s thighs. A cursory glance tells him that the ice did help with the swelling of Keith’s nipples, so Matt pulls back and takes Keith’s legs into his arms. He spreads Keith’s legs wide and tongues the ice against Keith’s swollen rim. 

Matt eats Keith until he comes, and then eats him longer. They go through another 2 ice cubes on his hole alone. Matt is sure he has bruises on his back from Keith’s heels, and his tongue feels like it gained muscle. His taste buds don’t know what to make of this. He’s got the taste of Keith’s ass, with his own cum leaking out, the plastic taste of lube, the sweet taste of whatever chemical Keith is producing right now, and the cool non-taste of the ice in his mouth. 

Matt uses his last ice cube on Keith’s cock. First he teases lightly, then he crunches the ice into large pieces and holds them in his cheeks while he devours Keith’s cock. He drools and dribbles ice water over Keith as he works his head. Keith goes wild, thrusting happily into Matt’s mouth until he comes so hard it makes Matt choke and swallow the few remaining ice chunks in his mouth. 

Once that’s done, Matt knows he about to lose control again. He licked up so much of Keith’s sweat and cum in his endeavour, and he can feel the warmth rising to take away his thought.

Keith helpfully offers his own mouth to take care of Matt’s throbbing need, and Matt settles himself over Keith’s mouth and fucks down into his open throat until he is cursing and comes hard enough to see stars. 

Then they take turns fucking and sucking each other until they pass out in a pile on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time Matt wakes up, he can hear the sound of someone sucking dick. Except… he can’t feel his dick being sucked…

Matt whips up into a sitting position and immediately grabs for his penis. 

Ok. It’s still there, and he can still feel things. Keith didn’t _actually_ suck his dick off. Good. 

Next order of business is to check on Keith and make sure the man hasn’t discovered the ability to suck his own cock. Though, if he has, Matt is definitely recording that. 

“Uhh, hey Matt… you’re up.”

That’s Shiro’s voice. 

Matt turns slowly to see Shiro standing in full space gear, his face beet red, his dick out, and Keith happily sucking him off. 

“Hey, Shiro. When’d you get here?” Matt asks as if everything is perfectly normal. Which – considering the last several hours of Matt’s life, this is pretty normal.

“Just now. Hey, uh…” Shiro sounds nervous, “What’s uh, going on? Is Keith alright?”

Keith hums an ‘uh huh’ around Shiro’s cock and Matt watches Shiro visibly flinch at the feeling. Heh, Matt knows that feeling, and it’s a good one.

“Keith’s fine. He’s just been exposed to some weird kind of oxygen that makes him crazy horny. Oh, and it makes anyone who’s exposed to his sweat and bodily fluids super horny too. I’m glad you’re here, man.” Keith hums again to show that he is also glad Shiro’s here. “It was getting to be a bit much for me to handle myself.”

Matt watches Keith continue to suck Shiro for a few moments. He contemplates joining in, but he’s still very tired. He’s fairly sure he’s burned off a lot of Keith’s chemical aphrodisiac, and he’s not keen on getting another dose right this second.

“Well, you seem to have this covered. I’m going back to sleep for a bit.” Matt lies back down on the hard floor and starts to feel himself drift back off to sleep. “Make sure you feed him and make him drink water every once in a while. I’ll see ya later.”

“W-wait, Matt! What do I do?”

“Jus’ fuck ‘em, Shiro.” Matt says around a yawn, and then he’s back to sleep. 

“Fuck,” Shiro says, then “aww _fuck_!” as Keith wiggles his tongue just under the head of his cock. What the fuck is that, anyway? Keith’s tongue feels absolutely spectacular. But fuck! Shiro should not be doing this. He should not be doing this. He pets at Keith’s hair to pull it out of his face, but that just gives him a better view of Keith swallowing down his entire length like gag reflexes don’t exist. “He-y, Keith? Keith, Baby?” 

Fuck! Baby? Where did that come from? Abort! Abort!

Keith sits back on his heels and pops off Shiro’s cock with a wet sound. The tip hovers just over his lips so that Shiro can feel the exhale of breath as Keith looks up and says “Yes, Daddy?”

_Fuck!_ Man down!

No, but Shiro needs to know Keith is ok with this. Despite the fact that Keith is clearly the instigator here.

“Keith, are you really ok with this?”

The haze of lust clears out of Keith’s eyes enough to know Shiro that he’s taking Shiro’s question seriously.

“Yeah, Shiro. I’m ok with this. I want this. I’m so horny Shiro, and I…” Keith pauses and gives Shiro’s cock a look like it’s everything he’s ever wanted. “If you don’t want this, though, you should go. Matty can take care of me. Or you could send someone? Send Hunk and Lance? Or, like, James?”

Keith naming other potential partners while his breath is ghosting over Shiro’s hard cock is not something that Shiro is prepared to deal with. So he does the only thing he can think of to shut Keith up. He reaches down, wrenches Keith’s mouth open with his thumb, and shoves his cock back in. 

Keith yelps around his cock, but sucks on reflex. 

“You really think those guys can satisfy you?” Shiro asks, feeling suddenly possessive. 

“Mmm mmm,” Keith says and does his best to shake his head. Then he pops off again, looks Shiro dead in the eye, and says “They’d always be second best to you, Shiro.”

His lips wrap around Shiro’s length again, stretching wide over the thick meat of Shiro’s cock. He’s sloppy and messy, and he mouths and teases at Shiro’s foreskin and cockhead. 

“Fuck! What is with your tongue?” Shiro asks in wonder.

“Like it?” Keith asks with a smirk.

Then he grips Shiro’s cock in both hands, flattens his tongue against the tip, and moves it in a slow, unending circle so that Shiro can feel every ridge of his tongue.

Shiro explodes so suddenly into Keith’s mouth he startles himself as the world whites out around him momentarily. When his brain comes back online he looks down to see Keith lapping up his cum and licking it from his lips. 

“Fuck, Baby, you’re so pretty.” 

Keith grins at the praise, then turns around and presents his ass. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Shiro laughs and drops to his knees. Keith has no regard for the fact that he’s just come and he’s not going to be getting it back up for a good while yet. But Keith is hard and dangling heavy between his legs, so Shiro figures he’ll help Keith out the next best way. 

“Pass me that lube, Baby” he asks and Keith does it happily. 

Keith passes the bottle back and then lowers himself down onto his face to reach back and hold himself open for Shiro.

He’s already looking loose and ready, though he’s also looking a bit swollen and there’s definitely cum still seeping out of him. It’s a lewd sight, and not something Shiro thought he’d ever be able to see, so he drinks it in. 

“Shiro!” Keith cries after a few moments of waiting.

“Right. Sorry.” 

Shiro starts just by running a thumb over Keith’s hole and testing the give, but immediately Keith is backing into the touch and keening with pleasure. Shiro’s thumb slides in easily, and he can tell that Keith has already been well-lubricated. Good to know that Matt’s been taking care of him.

He lubes up his fingers and pushes 2 in. Keith takes them well and immediately angles himself so that Shiro can tease and press at his prostate. 

“More,” Keith begs, “Please, Shiro. I need more.”

So Shiro gives him a third finger, and then because he takes it so well, he gives a fourth. Then, when Keith still asks for more, Shiro sets a harsh pace that starts Keith sobbing and clawing at the floor. 

Keith’s orgasm rips through his entire body. Shiro watches it ripple through his shoulders and back, and feels it clench needily around his fingers. Once it’s done, and Keith’s splattered all across the floor in front of him, Shiro pulls his fingers free. He expects Keith to crumple to the floor after a fingering like that – hell, Keith came without his cock being touched even once! – but instead, Keith pushes backwards and rubs himself against Shiro.

“Please, Shiro. I need more. I need you to fuck me. Please, please, Daddy, fuck me.”

Shiro groans, that ‘Daddy’ doing more for his sex drive than he’d ever like to admit. 

“Keith, Baby, I can’t.”

“What?” Keith swings his head around to try and look at Shiro. His expression shows that he clearly doesn’t understand.

“I can’t. You just got me off, Baby. I can’t go again. Not yet.”

“No,” Keith protests. “Yes you can. Matt can.”

Ouch. That stings. A lot.

“Well, maybe I’m not as good as Matt.” Shiro can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“No! Yes you can, yes you can. Please, Shiro! Please, Daddy.”

Keith turns on his spot and moves until he’s straddling Shiro’s lap, both of their weight resting on Shiro’s feet. He touches gently at Shiro’s soft cock and wraps his other arm around the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Kiss me,” he commands, though his voice is too needy to have any of its usual sound of authority.

“Keith…” Shiro tries to explain, but his mouth is suddenly occupied by Keith’s. Keith licks at Shiro’s lips and then forces his tongue inside, turning the kiss dirty and needy at breakneck speed.

The kiss is sweet. Well, no, it’s the opposite of sweet, but it tastes sweet. And suddenly Shiro remembers that Matt had said: sweat and bodily fluids.

Shiro breaks from the kiss and licks his way down Keith’s neck, biting over Matt’s hickeys like they’ve personally offended him. Keith is sweet all over and it fills Shiro with a warmth that sits at the bottom of his gut and fans a fire in his loins.

“Good,” Keith says into Shiro’s ear, “good, Daddy. I need you hard so you can fill me. I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk. Fuck this lust right out of me.”

Keith lets go of Shiro’s cock and starts pulling at the zipper of his space suit. Shiro helps as best he can without his lips leaving Keith’s skin. They strip him until his suit flares out from Shiro’s hips, and then Keith leans in and presses his body against Shiro’s.

The feel of skin again skin is like heaven. Or maybe it’s hell, but it’s a delicious hell. 

Shiro can feel his desire rising as Keith moves against him, covering Shiro in Keith’s sweat and semen. It should be gross, but Shiro is living for it. 

He uses his thumb to pull Keith’s jaw to him and locks their lips in another deep kiss. He hears the click of the lube cap and then Keith’s slick hand descends around Shiro’s cock. It doesn’t take long now for Keith to wake up the sleeping prince, and Shiro is helpless to do anything but close his eyes and moan at the feeling of Keith clinging to him and pumping him to full hardness.

Shiro gasps, breaking their kiss, when Keith suddenly seats himself on Shiro’s cock and starts riding him like the devil. 

“Guh! Keith! God, Baby, Keith, I can’t believe it,” Shiro moans, breathless into Keith’s ear. He wraps his arms around Keith and holds him tight. So tight Keith can barely move his hips, but that’s ok. Shiro is moving for them both, thrusting up into Keith like it’s what he was made to do. “I never thought I’d have you like this. Oh, fuck! And you’re so good, so good, so, so, so….” Shiro throws back his head with a moan as Keith clenches around him.

“Please, Shiro,” Keith says in a low voice, “don’t let me go.”

Shiro is already holding on to Keith about as tight as he can, but he finds the strength to hold him tighter. “Wont,” Shiro promises. “Won’t ever let you go.”

Keith comes again, so Shiro stops, but he starts going again when Keith’s claws rip up his back and Keith starts pleading for Shiro to keep going. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Shiro fucks Keith until they both come, and then he props Keith up on his hands and knees and Shiro eats his cum out of Keith’s ass. 

Sometime much later, Keith does the same for Shiro. He fucks him full and then eats it all out, and that is the moment that Shiro gets fully informed on the wonders of Keith’s galra tongue. Shiro doesn’t even know what it is he shouts as Keith takes him apart, but he knows that it’s simultaneously sentimental and filthy. 

It amazes Shiro that Matt is able to sleep with that this racket going on literally inches from his sleeping body. But then, Matt’s always been a special kind of guy. 

Matt finally wakes up several vargas later, stretching out so that his hand hits against Shiro’s chest where Shiro is laying beside him, with Keith riding him hard. 

“Hey guys,” he greets as he eyes the two of them. 

Shiro has fucked Keith into a state of silent adoration, so they’re relatively quiet save for the slapping of their skin, the squelch of lube, and their heavy breathing. 

“Hey,” Shiro says, feeling incredibly awkward. How is Matt not being awkward about this? This is literally the most awkward situation Shiro’s ever been in in his life.

“Hey, Matty,” Keith murmurs, still intent on keeping his thighs moving to work himself on Shiro’s hard cock.

Matt gets up and stretches again, stripping off his shirt as he does so, then leans down to touch Keith’s face and give him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re still warm, Kitten,” he says, then he walks over to the food storage. “Has he been eating?” Matt calls over his shoulder.

It takes Shiro a moment to realize Matt’s speaking to him. “Oh! Uh, yeah, we had some power bars…” Shiro looks at the time display on his Altean arm, “about 2 vargas ago.”

“Has he slept at all?”

Shiro frowns at the question. “Just a nap or two. He keeps waking up. Though, there was a part where I wasn’t exactly lucid…”

Matt snorts a laugh and comes back with a glass of water that he forces into Keith’s hands. “Heh, yeah, that happened to me a couple of times too.” He runs his fingers through Keith’s long, unruly hair as Keith chugs the glass of water. “Did you sleep, Kitten?”

Keith nods.

“You still feeling ok?”

Keith nods again.

Matt takes the glass from him and goes back over to fill it up again. He returns and makes Keith drink again. This time he leans down as kisses at Keith’s shoulders and neck.

For a moment, Shiro’s heart is touched to see Matt taking such good care of Keith. Then Matt takes the half-drained cup from Keith, moves so he’s standing open-legged over Shiro, and guides Keith’s mouth onto his half-hard dick. 

What the actual _fuuuuck_!?!

This is practically a threesome, and Shiro does not remember signing on for a threesome. Not that he super signed on to anything, he just kind of showed up, started getting his dick sucked, and has been winging it ever since. But still!

Keith’s hands lift off Shiro’s chest, where they had been holding on for support, and wrap around Matt’s hips. Shiro watches as Keith kneads at Matt’s ass cheeks, encouraging Matt to thrust into his waiting mouth. 

From the sounds of Keith’s muted moans, Keith is still enjoying himself. After a moment, Shiro decides he can’t really complain about the view, since Keith’s skillful fingers do a good job of making Matt’s ass look delectable. He concentrates on the feel of thrusting up into Keith’s heat, and watching Keith’s fingers wiggle along Matt’s ass until they’re spreading his cheeks and teasing at his rim.

“Oh, Kitten, that’s good,” Matt moans. Keith responds with a hum and clenches down on Shiro. 

They all come like dominos. First Shiro, then Keith, then Matt. 

Afterwards, Matt lies Keith down and licks his stomach clean. He tells Shiro to take a break, but asks him to throw some pillows their way.

He makes Keith comfortable with the pillows, then sucks Keith off so lazily it puts Keith to sleep. It’s a brilliant idea, and Shiro’s a little sore he didn’t think of it. 

He grabs a few more pillows and he and Matt settle in on either side of Keith, taking turns to soothe him with a lazy hand job every time he starts to wake up. 

Shiro is lying next to Keith, eyes closed, taking his turn to slowly milk Keith’s erection with just enough force to bring relief without waking him up. He’s focused on Keith to try and distract himself from the warm pool of desire that’s still running hot through his veins. He hasn’t come down yet from the high Keith’s body gives him, neither figuratively nor literally. 

On Keith’s other side, Shiro can hear Matt moving around restlessly. 

“Ugh!” Matt groans quietly, “I shouldn’t have sucked him off.”

“Why?”

“I drank too many of him and now I’m all revved up with no place to go.”

Shiro cracks an eye and looks over Keith to see Matt Jr standing tall and proud over Matt’s naked body. 

Shiro gives a soft chuckle. “I know what you mean.” He moves his leg and raises his hip just enough for Matt to see the heavy curve of his cock between his legs.   
Matt whistles at the sight. 

“But we can’t wake Keith,” Shiro says, a little ruefully. There’s a very selfish part of his brain that’s yelling at him to do just that. He could probably wake Keith just by shoving his hard cock into Keith’s mouth. Keith would probably just squeak with surprise before sucking Shiro down with a happy smile. 

Or Shiro could open him up again, nice and wide, finger him slowly, then wake him up by driving into him with enough force to make him come on the spot. 

If only.

“No, we can’t,” Matt agrees, but with a tone that suggests his mind is running along the same tracks as Shiro’s. 

Matt sits up then, and rolls into a crouch. He moves over Keith’s prone body, then puts a hand to Shiro’s knee, opening his legs and settled down between them.

“Matt. Wha-” 

Shiro’s question is answered by Matt’s fingers wrapping around his cock and Matt’s tongue licking gently at the tip. 

“Keep your pressure steady there, ‘Daddy,’” Matt warns with ironic emphasis on Keith’s pet name for Shiro, “you don’t want to wake the Kitten.” 

Then Matt sets his shoulders and gets to work on Shiro’s cock. He can barely take half of the beastly thing into his mouth, even with all the practice he’s got this past day, so he improvises. He clamps his hands firm along the base and runs his tongue and lips over all the nice sensitive spots along the tip and shaft. He bends low and licks little, teasing kitten licks at Shiro’s balls. He teases and teases until Shiro is putty under his hands.

He can feel Shiro’s body tensing beneath him, and knows that Shiro is struggling not to let the pressure shift on the hand that’s slowly working Keith while he sleeps. 

He’s also making these cute, abortive moans, trying so hard not to be loud. 

Shiro does give one final shout when he finally comes. They both freeze and look over to Keith, but Keith doesn’t stir.

With that done, it’s Matt’s turn to keep Keith happy while Shiro gets him off. 

Matt expects the same kind of deal, to lay back and let Shiro play with his cock till he’s fit to burst, but that’s not what happens. Instead, Shiro sets Matt up on his hands and knees and dives into his asshole tongue-first. He eats Matt out messily and enthusiastically. His tongue moves like it’s sculpting Matt’s ass out of clay, and after several minutes of playing with him, Shiro wiggles one finger into Matt and prods at his prostate like it’s going out of style. 

Matt has to shove his face into his pillow to stop his wrecked moans. 

It only takes a minute, once Shiro reaches around to put a hand on Matt’s dick, before he’s shooting his release along Keith’s thigh and onto the floor below. 

Once done, Shiro crawls back over to Keith’s other side and collapses into his pillow.

“Pssst, Shiro,” Matt whispers. 

Shiro grunts in response. 

“C’mere.”

Shiro sits up and looks wearily over to Matt, his energy dropping by the minute. Matt leans over Keith and gives Shiro a quick kiss.

“Get some sleep.”

Matt smiles as Shiro drops down to his pillow and falls instantly to sleep. 

Shiro wakes up with his dick deep in Keith’s throat, and lifts his eyes to find Matt giving it to Keith from behind. 

“See, I told you I could wake him up, Matty,” Keith says after popping Shiro out of his mouth.

“I see that, Kitten,” Matt replies as Keith descends over Shiro once more. “How you feeling, ‘Daddy’?”

“Oh, fuck, Keith!” Shiro says as Keith takes him apart with his mouth. “I’m feeling pretty good, Matt,” Shiro says, shooting his friend a large grin and settling back into his pillow while his dick gets sucked by a pro. 

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy it, mister,” Matt warns, “he’s been up for an hour now, and he’s not stopping. He’s all yours after this.”

“Gladly.” Shiro reaches down to brush the hair off Keith’s face and admire the view. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you, Baby? We’ll have some fun together.” Keith nods happily.

His eyes are much more alert than they were before, thanks to all that sleep he got. 

“He’s eaten?”

“Just my cum,” Matt says with a smirk and a wink. Shiro tries to roll his eyes, but Matt slaps Keith’s ass, which makes Keith cry a filthy wail around Shiro, and all attempts at visual sarcasm are lost. 

“Awwww, yes, Baby. Suck me just like that.” Shiro can’t stop his hips from churning, forcing his cock deeper into Keith’s mouth. Shiro slides a curious look over to Matt, whose quick thrusts help keep Keith moving up and down over Shiro. “Hit him again, would ya?”

Matt does, happily, and it rips that filthy noise out of Keith again. 

Still holding Keith’s hair back with his flesh hand, Shiro began to walk his altean hand on 2 fingers down Keith’s neck and along his spine. When he reaches Keith’s ass he takes a handful and kneads it. He can feel Matt’s hips hitting the back of his fingers where they would normally slap at Keith’s ass. 

He moves inwards, teasing at Keith’s rim with a gentle touch that makes Keith mew and pull off of Shiro to cover his dick in small kitten licks. Matt pounds past Shiro’s fingers, and everything is wet and sticky from multiple fluids. But Shiro doesn’t stop there. Once he’s satisfied with teasing over Keith’s rim he moves his hand to Keith’s underside to tickle and tease at his balls. 

He fondles until Keith shudders through an orgasm. 

Matt and Shiro share a look, and neither stop their attention to Keith. In fact, Matt speeds his hips, grinding harder into Keith and milking his prostate for all it’s worth. Shiro fondles Keith’s balls for another minute and then wraps his metal hand around Keith’s dick and starts to squeeze. He squeezes tight and rubs a thumb over Keith’s head again and again and again until Keith has forgotten entirely about Shiro’s dick at his lips. 

Keith claws at the floor and at Shiro’s legs. Each breath comes out as an ungodly yowl that sounds almost painful, but they know Keith can take it. They tell him so. Praising him together with words of “Baby” and “Kitten” that Keith doesn’t seem to hear but still understands. 

Keith comes again, and this time Matt starts to falter. His hips lose their tireless rhythm and he stutters and starts in Keith. Shiro’s hand doesn’t stop. He squeezes more, he rubs at the seam along the tip of Keith’s cock. He fucks Keith into his palm without mercy. 

It’s hard to believe Keith still has a voice left. Harder still to believe Keith is capable of moving, but he does. When Matt falters, Keith moves back and slams himself onto the hard cock. 

Shiro watches Matt’s eyes roll back as he gets close. He makes a noise that’s not unlike the yowls Keith is still making. 

“Kitten!” he yells, “Fuck! Take it! Take it all!”

Matt’s orgasm seems to rip a third one out of Keith as well. Keith screams like he’s being murdered and bites hard into the muscle of Shiro’s thigh. 

Shiro’s hand slows, but doesn’t stop. 

And then a miracle happens.

“No, Shiro. Shiro, stop!” Keith pants, and Shiro drops his hand to the ground.

Keith tilts and falls the short drop to the floor and Matt follows. Keith uses Shiro’s leg as a pillow, and though he’s facing away, Shiro gently pulls the hair out of his face again.

“Are you finally full, Baby?”

“For now,” Keith heaves a breath. “I don’t think we’re out of the woods yet, though. Christ! I’m thirsty.” 

Shiro sends his hand to fetch a drink, then sends it back for 2 more glasses and a fistful of protein bars. They eat in relative silence, all too exhausted to speak. 

As the most recently rested, Shiro takes the initiative to fetch a basin of warm water and some clothes. Shiro and Matt give Keith a gentle sponge bath, being careful with Keith’s over used body. Once Keith is clean, they wash themselves and settle into a dog pile of limbs and pillows.

Keith naps again, and Matt falls into a deeper sleep, his breath tickling along Shiro’s side. Somehow, Shiro seems to be at the bottom of the dog pile, but he doesn’t find he minds. It feels good to have 2 naked men in his arms, touching without any intent. 

It’s weird to say – because Shiro previously thought he knew everything about his 2 best friends – but he feels like he knows them both better now. He feels closer to them. 

This is just one of those experiences that changes things, he guesses. 

Keith wakes up in a little less than a varga, shuffling against the pile of limbs until Shiro turns him around and pulls him close. Keith’s long, lithe body stretches out against Shiro’s, and his hips rock little abortive movements against Shiro’s side.

“Shiro,” Keith grumbles in a low and quiet voice. “I’m so tired.”

Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head and smooths his hair away. “I know.”

“I don’t want to do this any more, I just want to sleep,” his voice is small and pitiful, like he’s moments away from tears, “but I can’t stop. It won’t go away.” Keith’s hips don’t stop their movement. “I’m so – I need it so _bad_, Shiro.”

Shiro kisses Keith again and holds him closer. “I know, Baby, I know.” He looks around for the bottle of lube but finds a bottle of olive oil instead. It’s sitting on the floor next to where Keith and Matt had been fucking earlier, so Shiro doesn’t question it. He grabs it and covers his hand in oil, reaching down and making a tight fist for Keith to fuck into.

“I know you’re tired, Keith. But you’re doing so well, Baby. Just a little more, that’s it. Just like that, at your own pace, Keith.” Shiro’s metal hand holds Keith’s face and tilts him up for a kiss.

He tastes like power bars and sweet flowers, and just the taste is enough to have Little Shiro rising to attention. But Shiro ignores it to focus on Keith. 

Keith rocks slowly into Shiro’s hand and moans into their kiss. He clings to Shiro, and kisses him like he’s the air Keith breathes. 

This time, Keith comes on a sigh that he whispers onto Shiro’s lips. It sounds alarmingly like “I love you.”

Keith takes another few minutes to recover again, and Shiro uses that time to open himself up again, so that when Keith’s erection returns Shiro just has to spread his legs and let Keith fuck into him. 

He moves as slow as before, unmaking Shiro with a slow precision that makes Shiro’s head spin. Keith lines Shiro’s chest in bites, nipping gently at his nipples and drawing his teeth over Shiro’s pecs. He tells Shiro that he’s beautiful and flushes when Shiro returns the compliment and pulls Keith up for a slow kiss that leaves them both melting. 

They make love repeatedly, slow and sensual, until Keith starts to crave more and Shiro’s blood starts to fill with that same fire as before. 

They wake Matt from Shiro destroying Keith’s ass. Shiro’s sitting back on his knees with Keith backwards in his lap. Both Keith’s arms are locked in Shiro’s grip, and when he fucks up into Keith he’s throws the smaller man forward only to slam him back down by his arms.

Keith is trapped and crying in Shiro’s grip, begging for “harder,” “faster,” “more,” and “Daddy.” Shiro obliges, and fucks Keith so hard he can’t lift his own head. He can do nothing but take it and scream his pleasure. 

Shiro keeps slamming into Keith even as he comes. He changes the angle just a enough so that he can snatch Keith’s ear between his teeth and command “come for me, Baby.” Keith does.

They come back to themselves at the sound of Matt’s slow applause.

“That was quite the show, you two,” Matt praises, eyeing them both with a keen eye. “Impressive.”

What follows is another 2 quintents of unadulterated filth. 

The three men use hands, mouths, tongues, dicks, assholes, fingers, thighs, and more olive oil than is sanitary to commit the most debauched acts any of them can think of. At one point they lose all sense of self or identity. They become nothing but vehicles for each other’s pleasure. 

Matt comes back to himself while sandwiched between Shiro and Keith, letting the force of Keith’s thrusts pound him deep into Shiro’s waiting ass. He reaches behind and pulls Keith forward until Keith is kissing sloppily along Matt’s neck.

“H-hey, Kitten.” Matt’s voice is hoarse. They all sound hoarse, especially Keith. Keith practically wheezes against Matt’s shoulder.

“Hi, Matty, you feeling ok?”

“Feeling good, Kitten,” Matt holds Keith’s head still and reaches forward with his other hand to pull Shiro up from his hands and knees. 

Shiro groans and rubs his head backwards against Matt’s sternum.

“How are you, Daddy?” Matt asks. 

They’ve all but stilled now. Still joined together, and all of them throbbing, but they all take a moment to just feel each other and gasp for air. 

“I’m good, Matty,” Shiro replies. His voice is even deeper than usual and it makes a pleasant vibration against Matt’s chest. 

Matt clenches one moment and thrusts forward the next and the three of them all rock and moan together. He holds them both so close, their sweat-stained skin practically fuses together. 

They cry their sweet release in unison, though there’s very little actual release too be had. They’re all wrung dry by this point. 

They collapse together into the pillows and disengage. Immediately, Keith clambers over them and inserts himself between and atop Shiro and Matt. He touches each of their faces with gentle hands and kisses them lightly. Sweetly.

After a moment, Matt finds the strength to get up and fetch a glass of water. He takes stock of himself as he fills his cup. The fog lifting out of his brain feels different this time than previously. The fire in his veins abates more completely, and the sharpness of his focus seems more permanent. 

He chugs his fill of water then brings two glasses back to their pillows for the others.

“How do you feel, Kitten?” Matt sniffs at Keith’s hair and gives him an idle kiss to the top of his head. Keith smells horrid. They all do. 

Matt glances around his ship. The whole thing needs to be hosed down with disinfectant. 

Keith chugs his water and smacks his lips before answer. “_Sore_! And like I never want to have sex again. You?” 

Matt nods and Shiro murmurs his agreement. 

As a test, Matt bows his head and licks a long stripe up Keith’s bitten and bruised neck. 

“Eww, Matt!” Keith admonishes.

Matt plays with the taste of sweat and grime on his tongue. “Hey, I just wanted to be sure.”

“And?” Shiro asks. 

“Well, he’s not sweet anymore. I think your fire’s finally burnt out, _Kitten_.”

They slump together for a long while, resting, and then Keith heats up a large cryo-packed meal for them all. Shiro pulls the flimsy mattresses off the 2 bunks and adds them to their pile of pillows.

They all lament the lack of brain capacity; they never once thought to add mattresses throughout the entirety of their sexcapades. 

They sleep in the comfort of each other’s arms. 

When they return home, Keith puts a intergalactic ban on any creature sharing galra blood from setting foot on Gorgyn and when anyone asks the three best friends turned lovers the reason for the ban, they all just laugh lewdly and ignore the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha! I love how ominous this starts and then Keith's just immediately after the D.
> 
> I left the ending a little open-ended. I originally meant this to be a quick fuck-fest and be done, and then 13 000 words later I was left with this. In my mind, the three of them are awkward for a little while, but they can’t forget about what happened and eventually they all move in together and live the rest of their lives taking care of each other.
> 
> I almost broke this up into 2 chapters, because it’s very long and kind of hard to read in one sitting, but I find the second half of it is very quick-paced (to keep it from getting unbearably long) so I think 2 chapters would ruin the reading experience.
> 
> I hope I got everything in the tags. If I’m missing something, please let me know.
> 
> Drop a like or comment if you enjoyed the sex-a-thon! And you can follow me on twitter or tumblr for updates when i post new fics.  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
